Merry Christmas Duosan!
by Wiccachic
Summary: Christmas with the gundam boys. 1x2, 3x4. yaoi implied.....just read it


Duo sat at the window, wistfully watching the snow fall. A small sigh escaped his lips. He wished he could just go out there and roll around in all the white goodness, but Heero had strictly forbidden any outside playing in the snow. They had a mission in a week and he wanted to be absolutely positive that no one got sick. Duo sighed again. 

"Want to go outside?" Quatre asked sympathetically.

"Yeah." Duo said on a sigh and turned to face the other occupants of the room. Quatre and Trowa were sitting on the couch, the green eyed boy reading a book while the blonde sipped on his tea. The TV was on as back round noise, but no one really cared what it was that was playing. "Christmas is in two days, Q-man, and we're having a white one! We should be outside building snowmen and throwing snow balls! But instead we have to be cooped up, watching the snow fall."

"Maybe he would consent to you going out side to buy Christmas presents."

"What a good idea! Tro, man, you are the best!" Duo stood and rushed from the room, searching for the brunette pilot.

"That was very wrong, Trowa." Quatre said, delicately taking a sip of his tea to hide his smile.

"Yes, but it was fun."

Duo busted into Heero's room, mouth already opened to make a request, but the words died on his lips. The Wingzero pilot was sleeping peacefully on his bed, facing the door. His mouth was parted slightly, and his lashes ghosted his cheekbones. One hand curled near his face and the other laid on his stomach, just below his navel. He was breathing evenly, causing the blanket to move down just slightly lower, exposing the edge of his boxers. He was shirtless, and the pale moonlight reflected off his tanned skin. Duo stood in the doorway for an indeterminable amount of time, transfixed by the vulnerability of the sleeping Heero.

He stepped forward softly, reaching the side of the bed in a few seconds. His shadow covered his face and part of his shoulders, making Duo feel somehow powerful, that he could hurt him more than anyone ever had. It was a staggering feeling, and the braided pilot knew he would never abuse such power. He stepped from the room as quietly as possible, closing the door softly behind him.

~*0*~

The next morning at breakfast, Duo couldn't help but looking at Heero out of the corner of his eye. The blue eyed boy was as stoic and silent as ever, but Duo remembered how he had looked the night before. He felt a flutter in his chest, and bit his lip. Heero had given him permission to go out and get presents for everyone and he wondered what he would get them all. He left later that morning to go to the shops. Quatre and Trowa would be easiest to shop for. Some nice flavored lube for the two as one and they'd be set. Wufei would need some polish for his precious Nataku. Then he had to find something for Heero. Duo sighed as he picked up the other objects for the other boys and wandered aimlessly around the mall. He had no idea what to get him. He sighed and looked around. He was standing in the men's section of a clothing store.

An outfit caught his eye and he knew that he had to get it for Heero. Without letting himself think it through to thoroughly, and therefore not get it, he bought it and took his buy's home to wrap.

~*0*~

Christmas morning found Duo up at the crack of dawn, waking everyone up so that they could open their presents. He jumped p and down in front of Wufei's door, calling plaintively. "C'mon, Wufiekins!!! I wanna open my presents!!! Wu-baby! The Wu-meister, Wu-wu!!"

"Go away, kisama! I am sleeping! It is an injustice to wake someone this early in the morning when the need their sleep!!"

Duo threw open the door and pounced on Wufei's bed. The Chinese boy yelped and pulled the blankets up to his nose. "What are you doing, onna!? Get out of my room!"

"Wu-darling! It's Christmas! You _have_ to get up! C'mon c'mon c'mon!!!"

"Get out!" Wufei shouted. Duo ignored him and pulled his blankets off him.

Wufei yelped and reached for them but it was too late, duo had seen that he was wearing cowboy footie pajamas. "Oh, Wu-man! That's too rich!! Where did you get those??"

"_Get out_." Wufei hissed. "_I will be down shortly. Do not come back up."_

Duo laughed and ran back down the stairs. "Heero! Quatre! Trowa!! Are you up yet!!??"

"We're up, Duo. Please stop running around." Quatre replied for the three. Duo was all grins and couldn't sit still in his seat as he waited for Wufei to come down, and barely held in a snort as the black haired boy sat down. Wufei glared at the smiling Duo, but the hyper boy couldn't be calmed down. 

"Presents now?" he asked, jumping in his seat. 

Everyone looked at Heero and the blue eyed boy nodded. Duo was out of his seat like a rocket. "I'll pass the presents!!" he called excitedly.

A few minutes later, duo sat with his presents from Trowa, Quatre and Wufei at his side, a new cap, a new brush and comb set with nice herbal essence shampoo, and a watch. All that was left was to give out his and Heero's. He passed Heero's and let everyone open them before he would pass out his. Quatre got a new violin case, Trowa mask polish, and Wufei a new tank top. Duo opened his, holding his breath slightly. He let it out with a whoosh when his violet eyes fell on the large silver cross laying on a pile of crushed velvet. He had broken his sometime ago and lost it, but apparently not. He looked up and met Heero's eyes, gratitude shining in his. "Thank-"

"Don't you have to pass out yours?" Heero asked, cutting off Duo's heartfelt gratitude. Duo nodded and passed them out. Wufei got a nose bleed at seeing Quatre and Trowa's present, which caused everyone to laugh. Wufei offered a stiff thank you, which Duo waved off then focused his eyes on Heero. 

The pilot opened the gift slowly, pushing back the red paper. He picked up the red satin shirt almost reverently, hands ghosting over the fabric. It had long loose sleeves that gathered at the wrist then flared over the hand. The collar was wide to reveal some of the shoulder along with the throat. Next came a pair of black leather pants that would mould to the thighs and butt, while flowing loosely over the calves. A pair of black combat boots sat at the bottom of the box.

Everyone's jaw dropped when the outfit was totally laid out in front of them. Heero looked up, a question in his eye. "Why did you buy me this?" 

Duo shrugged negligently. "I saw it and it reminded me of you. You never know when you might need to dress up." 

Heero nodded, then put his gifs in a pile. "I believe it is time for breakfast." 

~*0*~

Wiccachic: I have no idea why I wrote this, but it seemed kinda appropriate since Christmas is coming. Tell me if I should continue this, cuz I have an idea of where it would go…..but I don't know…..tell me what you think 


End file.
